Stolen Desire
by Broken Whispers
Summary: YuYuxover She took what belonged to me. The one thing I desire most. I will get it back no matter what it takes. She will pay.ON HOLD!
1. The Taking

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my second fanfic and the last one didn't work out to well. Hopefully this one will turn out better. Some of you know, I joined my friend Color Crispy, to write a fanfic together. Anyway this is my new story. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: No...I don't own Inuyasha.

Summery: She took what belonged to me. The one thing I desire most. I will get it back no matter what it takes. She will pay.

Stolen Desire

Chapter 1: The Taking

'thoughts'

"talking"

/telepathically/

Scene change:

Kagome's POV

I awoke with a start on the rough forest floor. My body felt sore and my chest was on fire. Slowly, I clambered to my knees. I took in my surroundings, and begin to panic. Nothing looks familiar. 'Where am I? I don't remember coming here. Where's Inuyasha?' At that moment the nights' events came flooding back like a tsunami wave.

Flashback

"Inuyasha, look out!" shouted Kagome. The ogre-troll type demon swiped at Inuyasha with its tail. Inuyasha dodged easily and swung his sword at the demon, slicing its left arm off. The ogre-troll demon threw its head back and roared in pain, thrashing the other arm aimlessly at anything. Unfortunately, Sango and Miroku were hit and thrown across the clearing being knocked unconscious.

"Sango! Miroku!" screamed Kagome becoming even more panic stricken.

"Kagome, where's the shard?" Inuyasha yelled while blocking another blow from the demon. Kagome searched for the shard, but couldn't find it in the demon anywhere. It didn't make sense. She watched as Inuyasha attacked the demon to no avail.

Notching an arrow, Kagome let it go and hit its target. The arrow embedded itself into the demon's head, soon turning the demon to ash with her miko powers. The demon screeched in pain, and was gone without a trace. Kagome couldn't understand why the demon was so strong when it didn't have a shard. The demon was, after all, one of the lesser demons. Inuyasha said that ogre-troll demons aren't usually that strong on account they are stupid. It was all one big puzzle to her.

Kagome could still feel the shard in the clearing somewhere. She had to find it before anything else happens. She decided to tell Inuyasha when she sensed it behind her. Kagome whipped around to see nothing but trees. She couldn't see it, but she could feel it there. Inuyasha had turned around just in time to see Kagome dart off into the forest. Something wasn't right.

"Wench, where are you going? Get back here! Don't run off by yourself ya stupid wench!" Inuyasha shouted to the trees. Inuyasha raced off after her.

Kagome followed the prickling feeling in the back of her head towards the jewel shard. She followed the feeling deep within the forest stopping in front of a giant boulder. She could feel it was here but couldn't find it. This scared her out of her wits because of all the possible threats coming her way. It was so nerve-racking that it was almost unbearable. Slowly she looked around her, not seeing anything but a thick forest. Out of nowhere, a bright icy-blue light engulfed her and everything around her.

"So you have come priestess," said a voice. Kagome was surprised and slightly scared, but remained silent.

"Your power is great if you can sense the jewel shard and follow it here, when it was under my spell. This will not help you though," said the voice.

The light finally faded revealing a beautiful woman. She was dressed in a violet kimono with silver flower petals embedded across it. The obi was silver with a design of some sort in a royal blue color. Her pale skin and icy-blue hair went with her kimono perfectly. Along with her cold blue hair, were her eyes. They were a stunning electric-blue color. The woman or demon looked like some sort of angel, but looks can be deceiving.

"My name is Tsubasa the Sorceress, and I will have my revenge on you for my husband!" screamed the woman.

This came as a total shock to Kagome as she dodged an attack from the witch. Kagome notched an arrow and let it go to hit a tree. Tsubasa easily avoided the arrows Kagome shot at her. 'This witch is fast. I better be careful.' Tsubasa created a ball of energy and threw it at Kagome. The attack flew by Kagome's head missing it by mere inches. Kagome shot off a few more arrows that all missed but one. It hit Tsubasa's upper left arm and she screamed. A dark blue light surrounded her right hand, and reached out toward Kagome trapping her. Kagome couldn't move and started to panic frantically trying to escape.

"I have you now priestess, and you will not escape me. You took away my husband, and now I will take something of yours away. Something you will want dearly and desire so much," she spat.

Tsubasa started chanting something in a foreign language; a few seconds later Kagome screamed in agony. Something was pulling at her chest agonizingly hard. It felt something like someone had just rammed a sword through her torso. A reddish light started to glow at her chest and her whole body seared with pain. The light became brighter and brighter until something was yanked out of her chest.

As the blue light around her faded as she collapsed to the ground breath heavily. It took most of the strength she had left to lift her head slightly off the ground.

"Now you will suffer bitch, for I have taken your ability to lone someone with your heart and soul. Now you will suffer through the pain of not being able to love," laughed the witch. With that she disappeared from sight, and Kagome could no longer fight the darkness engulfing her.

End Flashback

'I remember, that witch Tsubasa took it from me. Now I'll never be able to love Inuyasha.' Thinking of that made tears well up in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. 'I won't cry like a weak little girl.'

"She took it from me. I will get it back no matter what. I will get back what was stolen from me," I said to the twinkling night sky. With that said, I silently vowed that I'd get my love back no matter what it took. I stood on wobbly legs and walked to the boulder. Breathing heavily from walking about ten feet, I slid down the boulder, and waited for nothing in particular. A light breeze swept over my heated and exhausted body, cooling it slightly.

'I need to find Inuyasha and soon.' As if on cue I could hear Inuyasha's cries not too far off in the distance. 'Good. He'll be able to find me soon.' I relaxed my sore body against the boulder waiting for Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" he called as he bounded in front of me. I had my eyes closed resting when Inuyasha shook me awake.

"Kagome! Kagome, are you okay?"

"Yes...I'm fine Inuyasha...I'm just...a little tired," I told him before passing out completely.

Inuyasha's POV

I followed Kagome into the forest only to loose her. I didn't think she could run that fast, and it was difficult to find her scent again. As I followed her scent deeper into the forest, it disappeared on and off. Then once I found it again it would go in a different direction than the last time. It was confusing and misleading as if someone was trying to keep me away from her. It was as if she was trying to loose me or something.

After a while her scent had stopped weaving around and disappearing. 'Kagome where are you? Why'd you run off like that?' Soon her scent became a little stronger and I could tell she was close. As I neared I could tell something was wrong.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome, where are you?" I called out. Soon I had found her lying against a boulder with her eyes closed. A million thoughts went rushing though my head. What happened? What's going on? What's wrong with her? Panicking I raced toward her calling out to her.

"Kagome! Kagome, are you okay?" I began to worry when she didn't answer right away.

"Yes...I'm fine Inuyasha...I'm just...a little tired," she said passing out. I picked her up and cradled her tightly to my chest. With that I headed back to Keade's hut. 'Kagome, what happened to you? Why's your scent different? What's going on!?'

Did ya like? Huh? Huh? Aww...c'mon, TELL ME!!! I know the chap was short, but think of it as an introduction to the story okay? Please don't be mad at me!!! Reviews please!!! Even flames are welcome!!!


	2. Going Home

Hey everyone! I am so sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up! I was grounded and my computer deleted part of my second chapter when I know I saved it! Stupid computer!!! Why…did…you…have to…delete…my…story!!!! pounds computer Well, anyway this chap has been itching to get on ff and now it's here! I hope you enjoy this chap!

Disclaimer: yadah, yadah, yadah, you know I don't!

Oaky, on with the story!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter Two: Going Home

'thoughts'

"talking"

/telepathic/

Scene change: IIIIII

OO Kagome's POV OO

I woke with my head pounding and my limbs feeling as though they were made of lead. My chest was still throbbing making it slightly difficult to breath. I open my eyes seeing blurry figures above me; just sort of hovering there. They moving a bit and the figures hovering above me were actually people. Shippo, Sango, and Keade to be exact.

"Kagome! Kagome! Are you okay? Are you hurt?…"Shippo asked frantically.

"Kagome are ye alright?" Keade asked her voice laded with worry.

"Yes, are you alright? When Inuyasha brought you back he didn't say what was wrong. He just laid you down and went outside into the sacred tree," Sango said with concern written all over her face.

"I'm…I'm fine. I'm just tired…that's all…," I said drifting off into the dream world again.

Dream

I'm running with darkness all around me. I'm running, but I'm getting nowhere. There's a soft voice calling me, pulling me closer to it, but it seems like I'm running in place. As I run I see faces, faces of Mom, Gramps, Souta, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Inuyasha.

As they pass me they say something. I can only catch pieces of what they're saying, "Never give up…your words hurt me…did you bring me something…don't worry things will…wench get over here…when are going back…this book is a sacred book…" They're faces flash before me over and over again. I keep running, trying to reach them, and trying to reach the voice calling out to me. An image of Tsubasa, the sorceress, appeared in front of me and halted immediately.

"You will suffer. You will for the pain you have caused me. I have what you desire and you'll never have it back!" the sorceress laughed hysterically though there was nothing funny about it.

"Noo! Give it back! Give back what belongs to me!" I shouted near tears, but I became angrier as she disappeared from my sight. The faces had fled leaving me in an empty nothingness.

"Search all you want, but you will never get it back," she said echoing in the darkness.

"You will pay…you will pay Tsubasa. I will get back what is mine, and you will wish you had never taken it from me!" I screamed to the vast empty nothingness.

After I said that a blinding light erupted from the vast nothingness in front of me. I screamed as the light engulfed me.

End Dream

I awoke in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. I glanced around me and noticed that it was obviously late evening, and that the rest had fallen asleep a while ago. 'Better not disturb them.' Slowly, I sat up trying to reduce the aches of my sore body. 'I need to get home. I haven't been home in a while.'

Again, I slowly stood up on wobbly legs and waited for the dizziness to stop. When it passed, I quickly and quietly gathered my things to head to the well. After I double checked to make sure I had everything I also checked to make sure that I had left a note. Without making a sound, I slipped silently outside into the night.

As I neared the God Tree I became even quieter in my movements as to not to alert Inuyasha. I learned this trick from a friend in the future. That friend is someone Inuyasha doesn't get along with very well. My friend taught me how to keep quiet while escaping or sneaking off. He taught me how to fight and defend myself in battle, how to handle a sword and other weapons, how to use my miko powers and my spiritual powers. Though I haven't told Inuyasha yet, but I want to. I will tell him when I get what belongs to me.

'Yes, I'll tell him when I get it back.' As soon as I was sure I was out of Inuyasha's hearing range, I ran to the well as fast as my wobbly legs would carry me. I could easily avoid running into anything, because the moon and the stars lighted the sky. With the moon and the stars so bright the area around me was easy to see.

I finally reached the clearing, but I didn't slow my pace. I neared the well, jumped up and over the lip of it, plummeting into the darkness. A blue light engulfed me and gave me a floating feeling as I touched down at the bottom of the well.

"I'm home," I whispered to the night.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Did ya like it? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?

Hoped you enjoyed it cuz there's more comin' at chya soon! Again sorry it took so long to get this chap up! Sorry this chap was short, but at least it's a bit longer than the last! I think.

R&R or I won't give you any cheese! Oops! Wrong threat…review or I won't give you any more chapters! Hahahaha!

C-ya!

-Stargirl21


	3. Visiting Cousins & Discoveries

A/N: Hey, I know the last chapter was a bit boring, and this one might be to but it's needed. School is out again and I finally get to load this chapter, yes! Well, I won't waste your time any longer.

This story is a Kagome/Kurama pairing.

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the YuYu or Inu characters I use, but if I did I'd be filthy rich! HAHA!!

Okay on with the story! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Visiting Cousins & Discoveries

'thoughts'

"talking"

/telepathically/

Scene change: XXX

(A/N: just so you know this takes place when Kagome is 16-17 years old.)

oO Kagome's POV Oo

I quietly crept across the house and up the stairs, careful not to wake anyone. As soon as I closed my door I went to my soft, cozy bed. I didn't bother changing into my pajamas because I was already too exhausted. I was so exhausted I didn't even care.

Before I fully fell asleep I looked at the clock and saw that is was two in the morning, and that it was Saturday. 'Great, now I can rest a bit longer tomorrow.' As soon as the thought had passed, I had descended to the dream world.

X Next Morning X

I woke to the smell of miso soup and odden in the air. I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Glancing at the clock; it read ten in the morning. Lazily, I got up and grabbed some clothes I had laying around and headed for the bathroom.

I turned the shower on instead of letting the tub fill. In a matter of minutes the bathroom was full of steam, and gave me a sense of pleasure. I stood there in the tub/shower thinking about what had happened. After my shower I got dressed and headed down stairs for something to eat.

"Good morning Kagome. I'm glad you're back. How are you doing?" mom asked as I came into her range of vision.

"I'm okay mom, I just came back to relax a bit. Things are going pretty good," I answered.

"That's good dear. Here, sit down and eat something. You must be hungry since you missed breakfast," mom said as she put some food on the table.

"Thanks mom," I said smiling at her and she smiled back.

I began eating her delicious miso soup and odden, forgetting all about what happened yesterday. Mom's cooking was the best! It was so good it could make you forget about your problems, literally. Then it dawned on me!

"Mom, where's Souta and Gramps?"

"Souta is at a friend's house, and your Grandfather is visiting an old friend that is in town."

"Oh okay. Which friend of his?"

"I'm not sure."

After I finished my meal I washed and dried the dishes and put them on the counter.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Kagome dear, you'll be going to a different school because you've already missed so many days."

"I was wondering when this would happen. I thought it would have happened a long time ago," I stated.

"Mmm…the school you will be going to is the same one your cousin goes to!" mom said becoming a little excited.

"Which cousin mom?" I asked.

"Your cousin Yuskue! In fact he should be here soon. He's coming to visit and to see how you're doing."

"Oh yeah, sure he came to see how I am. He was forced to I bet."

As soon as I finished mumbling that the doorbell rang. I quickly got up and opened the door, pouncing on my cousin.

"YUSKUE!" I screamed happily.

"It's nice to see you too Kagome! Now will you get off of me?" he replied stepping back a step from my weight and the surprise. (She's not that heavy it's more of the surprise she gave him)

"Since when could you stay standing when I jump on you?" I asked hearing a quiet snicker in the background.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Have you been working out? If so, since when? You never did before. You were too lazy to begin with." I would've kept asking him questions, but he stopped me by putting his index finger on my lips. I quieted instantly.

"I'll tell you later," he said with that grin of his.

"Oh! Who are your friends?" I asked realizing he had brought company.

"Oh, right. The big buffoon in the blue is Kuwabara, next to him is Botan, Keiko, Kur…I mean Shuuichi, and the short one there is Hiei."

"Hi!" "Hey there!" "Hello." Came from everyone except the one in black, Hiei, who just "Hn'ed."

"Come in, come in!" I said excitedly. One by one everyone filed into the living room. A minute or two later, mom came in with tea and sandwiches, and returned to the kitchen to clean up.

"So Yuskue…when did you, feet off the table Yuskue, decide to _improve_ yourself?" I asked interrupting the silence.

"Huh?" he replied taking his feet off the table in front of him.

"I think she wants to know when you started to exercise more?" the Shuuichi kid said.

"Yes…yes, that's what I meant. Sorry."

"Oh, fine, about two years ago. Why?" Yuskue said lazily.

"Well, I said at the door that you're too lazy to do that kind of stuff, so why the change in mind?" I pushed a bit father.

"Well…um…I kinda had to…" Yuskue started. I looked at him suspiciously, but didn't push my luck any further. I noticed him shift nervously under my gaze, and so I decided to change the subject.

"Whatever, so tell me about your friends," I said looking around the room. The stupid looking one was playing with my overweight cat Buyou, Botan and Keiko were quietly eating sandwiches, Shuuichi was sitting calmly watching me closely like I was going to seep through the wall, Yuskue had propped his feet up on the table once again, and the short one, Hiei, leaned against the wall also watching me intently. After a minute or two I slapped and gave him a warning look.

"Fine. Keiko and the moron over there…" Yuskue started.

A cry could be heard from the moron in the background.

"…are my classmates," he continued ignoring Kuwabara's interruption, "I met Botan when I-I saved her from being hit by a car, and Kur…Shuuichi and Hiei when I helped them fight off a few gangsters," he finished with a slight look of triumph on his face.

"Oh, that's nice. How very lucky of you all to be fortunate enough to meet my cousin. Please excuse him for all the times he's been rude," I said as casually as possible, since I knew Yuskue was keeping the truth from me. 'I see I'm not the only one with big secrets.'(Hiei or Kurama didn't catch this thought)

The strangely quiet, Hiei, snarled in a cold tone that I had only heard from one other person in my life, "I don't think there's enough excusing in the world to excuse him." At this, I glared at Yuskue, who began to sink lower into his seat.

"Yuskue! Have you been that rude to them? I thought your mother taught you better than that!?…"

"Do not worry. He hasn't been that bad," Shuuichi said trying to calm me. I stopped shouting and hitting Yuskue up-side the head at this statement.

"Good. I was afraid I was going to have to beat him to a pulp because of his poor behavior," I replied huffily sitting back down. As I took my seat again I could have sworn I heard Yuskue mutter something about me even trying. "What was that Yuskue?" I glared hard at him when he didn't answer.

"Yuskue, if you don't keep your feet off the table, you won't have any to walk on!" At this, he removed his feet and kept them on the floor. 'Why does he have to be _my_ cousin? Why does he have to be so rude and arrogant? With his behavior, I bet he could go in the book of world records!' Somewhere in the room I heard a soft laughter coming surprisingly from Shuuichi.

"So…um…Kagome, I heard you were feeling sick…are you feeling better?" asked a voice bringing me out of my self-pity. I could tell the voice was trying to ease the tension in the room. I looked up at the girl named Keiko. She had big innocent eyes, and yet they weren't as innocent as they appeared. In those mysteriously innocent eyes I saw pure concern.

"Yeah, how are you feeling dear?" Botan pitched in.

"Oh, I'm feeling just fine. I'm perfectly fine. There's no need to worry," I said reassuring the girls.

As soon as I said that the concern in their eyes lifted and turned into happiness. 'I sure wish life were that easy.' As I thought this I felt a prickling sensation in my head. It was like something or someone trying to get into my head. Like they were trying to read my thoughts. I looked over at Hiei, and the prickling sensation increased.

At this little discovery, I pried into his mind without much difficulty. 'I don't think so demon.' As soon as I said or thought that I started chatting with Keiko and Botan.

Oo Author's POV oO

Hiei's eyes widened ever so slightly then his face scrunched into a death glare directed at Kagome. 'She knows,' he thought.

Kurama noticed Hiei's face change into a death glare and followed his gaze. He could not understand why Hiei was glaring at Kagome. /Hiei, what's wrong?/

Hiei turned to face his loyal partner, /She knows that we're demons. She just entered my mind without me being aware./ he snarled mentally.

/Where you trying to read her thoughts?/ Kurama asked with a small smirk on his face.

/That's not the point Fox! That weak human stopped the Jagon eye from reading her thoughts without even trying!/ Hiei roared angrily.

Kurama's smirk fell instantly. Kurama glanced in Kagome's direction for a split second then returned gazing around the room trying not to stick out. /Hmm…I can't sense any sort of power from her. This could prove to be a problem./

Hiei also tried to sense any sliver of power coming from the girl but could find nothing.

/We should find out more about her; see if she has any abilities of some sort./Kurama looked at Hiei. He said nothing else and dropped the conversation.

Kurama sat there staring at the mysterious girl a few feet from him. 'Quite the puzzle she is. This should prove to be interesting.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well that's another chapter done. Sorry it took so long to update. It took me forever to think of what exactly was going to happen. This is getting so hard! But that's okay as long as I get some feedback! I hope you liked the chap! Don't for get to review!!

C-ya –stargirl21


	4. New Mission & Fights

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm glade you're enjoying the story so far! And thank you so much for being so patient with me! I had sort of a mind block, but lookie here…another chapter! Anyway, **READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

Disclaimer: Ya'll already know! But I do own Tsubasa! (She's mine! No one take her!)

Anyways…on with the show…erm…story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: New Mission & Fights

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

/Telepathically/

Scene change: XXX

XXX With The Yu Yu Gang XXX

Yusuke and the gang were standing in a large room waiting, and impatiently at that, or at least some were. In front of them was a toddler, with the abbreviation for Junior on his forehead, sitting behind a large desk. Said toddler was flipping through a stack of papers muttering to himself.

"Are ya gonna yap to yourself all day, or are ya gonna tell us why you called us here," bellowed an irritated Yusuke.

"I have called you all here for another mission," the toddler paused, "Your mission is to find and retrieve this bottle of crystals from this sorceress named Tsubasa. She mysteriously appeared a few days ago."

The toddler put up a picture of the said sorceress and a test tube-like container with ruby red crystals in it on the large monitor screen behind him.

"You must also find the owner of these crystals, and give them back immediately," the toddler stated in a very serious tone.

"Why? What's so important that we have to give them back right away? It's not like they're going to die or anything," Yusuke asked/complained.

"That's where you're wrong Yusuke," the toddler paused to look at the shocked faces in front of him, "If the owner doesn't receive this back within three weeks of departure they **will** die."

"But Koenma, sir, where will we find the owner?" asked a curious Kurama.

"All I know is that they reside somewhere in Tokyo," stated the toddler, now known as Koenma. With that he dismissed them, and continued with his paper work.

"It would've been nice if the toddler had given us a **little** more info on how to find this Tsubaka person," whined Yusuke.

"Yes, indeed it would have been nice, and helpful but for now we'll have to work with what we have," Kurama said in his usual calm demeanor, though on the inside his was conversing with Youko.

/What kind of creature could possess such a beautiful and unique object/ Youko contemplated.

'I don't know. They must be powerful to possess something for a sorceress to want, but…it just doesn't make sense. Well, this is just another puzzle for us to unlock,' thought Kurama.

/Yes, this will certainly prove to be interesting. Especially with Yusuke's cousin Kagome in the mix/ Youko soon began to picture the secretive maiden.

'Indeed, two puzzles to solve.'

XXX With Kagome XXX

Kagome walked alone to her **new** school that she was now supposed to go to. She already didn't like this school, because she had to ride two buses just to get to where she was now. Which was about ten blocks away from the school. 'Why did it have to be a school that is clear across Tokyo?' Kagome thought in self-pity.

Up ahead she could hear a commotion going on, and to her own stupidity or her damn curiosity, went over to see what exactly**was** going on. A crowd had already formed making it harder for her to see what was happening. Finally, she gave up and pushed her way to the front, completely unprepared for the scene before her.

A young girl about her age with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes was being held to a guy with one arm behind her back. The man holding her looked to be a gangster. His dirty blonde hair was slicked back except for a few strands that fell in front of his gray-blue eyes. His skin was fairly tanned and it liked like he had been in many fights. He wore a leather jacket with a plain white t-shirt underneath, and some dark blue jeans with simple black sneakers.

He pulled the girl closer to himself whispering something into her ear. Kagome then noticed the other boy standing directly in front of the gangster. And to her surprise it was none other than Yusuke. Yusuke was ready to punch the gangster, but remained still for the girl's sake. The gang leader was saying something to Yusuke.

"Aw, c'mon Urameshi! (Did I spell it right? If not tell me and I'll fix it!) Don't tell me you're not gonna fight. Is 'dis chickee here that special to ya?" taunted the gang leader. While the leader continued to talk to Yusuke, Kagome had snuck unnoticed behind the leader and then…

**WHAM!**

Kagome hit the gang leader square in the head with her backpack (Ya know the kind of bookbags Keiko carries in the Yu Yu episodes? Those!), causing him to let the girl go. After a few seconds of clutching his head in pain he turned around to see the person who dared to hit him.

"You know, you shouldn't pick on girls!" Kagome countered.

"Kagome! What are you doing?"

"Shut up Yusuke!" Kagome yelled not taking her eyes off the gang leader in front of her.

"Well, you're a pretty lil' thing aren't ya? My name is Kaorugo. Hows 'bout you come with me and we can have some fun," cooed, or at least he tried to anyway.

"Hey man! Your fights with me! Now lets go!" Yusuke called from behind. The gang leader ignored hi and continued to size-up Kagome. Kagome said nothing but was cautious of the gangster. Kaorugo took a few steps forward, earning him an icy glare from Kagome.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Kagome finally answered as the gangster almost stopped right in front of her.

"Aw…c'mon! Ya know ya wanna," said Kaorugo as he started to circle her. As he was walking behind her for the third time he grabbed her from behind (How obvious). He had one arm tightly wrapped around Kagome's waist, and the other was across her chest. Kaorugo slammed her to his body smelling her hair as he did so.

"Ya even smell pretty," Kaorugo spoke into her hair. All Kagome could do was make a disgusted noise.

"Hey! You let her go ya bastard!" yelled Yusuke getting into a fighting stance. But before he could do or say anything more, Kagome had gutted Kaorugo in the stomach. Kaorugo let her go instantly and clutched his stomach tightly and slightly whimpered in pain.

"Why you…" he started to say but was cut off by Kagome's fist.

"I told you, you shouldn't pick on girls," was her reply.

Kaorugo stood up quickly whipping the drop of blood off his lip. He glared at Kagome who seemed not to notice and said, "You're gonna pay for that girlie."

Kaorugo charged at Kagome intent on smashing her face in, but she blocked or dodged everything he threw at her.

This went on for about another five minutes and Kagome had had enough. As Kagome jumped out of the way of a kick she spun in the air, delivering a three-sixty kick to Kaorugo's face. As Kagome's foot came in contact with Kaorugo's face, a slight crack could be heard as he fell to the ground.

Kagome landed on her feet with a grace not of this world, and turned to a shocked Yusuke. Deciding to check on the girl from earlier, Kagome searched the crowd for her. Surprisingly, Kagome found her beside Yusuke.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt or touch you, did he?" Kagome asked with much concern and anger.

"Actually, you came just in time. Although I'm sure Yusuke could've handled it, but thank you! My name is Keiko," the said girl replied hurried the last part.

"Kagome…you know Yusuke? How?" asked Kagome with a look of pure confusion.

"Huh? Oh, we're classmates," Keiko simply said. Kagome mouthed an 'O.'

"How do you know Yusuke? Are you his girlfriend or something?" Keiko asked distressed. Kagome blinked and burst out laughing. Not even a minute passed before she was clutching her sides.

"No…no-pant-laugh-pant- he's my-pant-giggle-pant-cousin!" Kagome managed to get out in between laughs and pants. Now it was Keiko's turn to mouth an 'O.' Before Kagome could say anymore Yusuke, finally out of his stupor, bombarded Kagome with questions and just to started to plane out yell at her.

"What were you thinking? You could've been hurt! How did you dodge all of his attacks? Where did you learn to fight like that? What the hell have you been doing?…" Yusuke's questions came to a hault when Kagome put her index finger on his lips, and he quieted immediately.

"I'll answer your questions later Yusuke, but right now if we don't get going we're going to be late for school." After Kagome said that she headed toward the school that was now less than ten blocks away; leaving an amazed Keiko and Yusuke in the dust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Alright! Another chapter done! And don't worry, I'm already working on chapter 5! I hope this satisfied your thirst for more. It better if it took me this long to write it!

I want to thank all my reviewers:

Shadow Miko

Kurama Sweetie

Personwithnoname

Lonleylulaby

GreatestAnimeFreak

Shera or the Flame

Evilmaniac

Yusuke's Angel

Kurama Kagome FOREVER

Ryukotsusei

Cockroachelle

Colorfulstargirl69 (Thanks Steph!)

And especially

Rachel Tessen! (Thanks you really inspired me to write faster! Lol!)

**IMPORTANT: **recently I received a review saying that they wanted the pairing to be Kag/Hiei, and I need you guys to vote for which pairing you want! It's really important that you do, so please vote!

Kag/Kur-

Kag/Hiei-


End file.
